That Weird Kid Next Door -college AU-
by nerd67
Summary: Okay I admit it. I suck crap at making titles... Dean is having a regular day in college when he runs into a new kid named Castiel. He wants to know more about him. Rated T for swearing. Destiel fic. p.s. I'm sorry if I get the whole college situation wrong, I've never been to college. I'd love any feedback please! I'm super new to writing.
1. Chapter 1

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP-=

_Ugggh, damn it all, just let me sleep. Its not fucking time to get up yet. I've still have like 2 more hours._

Dean glances over at the screaming alarm clock, the red numbers shine much too bright in his newly awakened eyes. - 8:45

''Shit!''

He bounces out of bed and runs to the bathroom in his boxers.

_Jesus, its Tuesday. Class starts at 9 today. How the balls am I supposed to get ready and be there in 15 minutes?! Well, at least I'm not a princess like Sammy. Spending the whole damn morning in the bathroom doing god knows what - probably fiddling with that mop of hair of his. But Still! A guy needs some time to get his shit together!_

The Winchester quickly brushes his teeth, foam frothing around his lips, making him look a little like a rabid dog. He splashes some cold water on his face, scurries out to his dresser, whips on a pair of jeans and his beloved Led Zeppelin t-shirt. He groans.

_Ughh. Looks like no breakfast or shower today, the prof will eat me alive if I'm late again. _

He gathers all of his books for the day off of the kitchen table and into an uneven pile, scoops it up into his arms and makes a mad dash for his dorm exit.

_Can't be late. Can't be late Can't be late. Can't be late._

He flies out the door and

**WHAM!**

Next thing he knows his books are no longer in his arms, but scattered all over the floor. And scattered on the floor along with his books is a young, pale, dark haired boy - another student. The boy had been walking down the dimly lit hall to get breakfast when suddenly the door to his left opened up and a charging Dean knocked him over faster than he could say 'Vashta Nerada'. After the impact Dean's momentum and train of thought were gone. He just stares down at the poor guy in shock. The boy is parked on his ass on the ugly, patterned, pink and olive green carpet. He's holding his head like he's trying to stop it from spinning. He's in slim-fitting, dark, acid wash jeans, black converse and a tie dye t-shirt. Its a bit strange but he pulls it off, it suits him.

_Weird._

"Oops... Um... Oh my, I'm so so sorry.'' the boy mumbles with his head still in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He takes Dean a little off guard with his deep, gravel-velvet voice. Dean raises his eyebrows a bit and answers in a rush.

"No, sorry man, that was completely my fault. I was in a hurry to get to my class and I guess I kind of body checked you. You okay? Did you hit your head?''

The boy's dizziness seems to stop, he takes his head out of his hands and looks up at Dean from the floor. Hes shy and looks back down at the floor almost the second Dean meets his gaze. But the Winchester got enough of a glimpse to see-

_Holy shit, look at those fucking eyes. I didn't know eyes came in shades like that. Its like they blended the midnight sky and the goddamn Atlantic Ocea-_

"Its fine. I will pick up your books" Says the boy, interrupting Deans thoughts and shifting to his knees to pick up the stuff.

"Nah." Dean says "Don't worry about it. I got it" But he boy just keeps cleaning. "Well, geez, at least let me help." Dean starts to lean down to grab his stuff but-

"No I insist." the boy says quietly ''I should have been looking where I was going."

"Uh. Okay, thanks." Dean says and leans awkwardly against the wall because he doesn't know what else to do. The guy_ insists._ Dean looks back down at the him and really notices his hair. That is _some _hair. Dean takes it in as the guy organizes his things on the floor.

_What a mess. Not a bad mess- Its like someone's been running their hands through it for hours. But it also looks soft, touchable. __Good, its good. Wait, why am I-? Jesus, its just hair, some random guy's hair._

Dean tries making conversation with the boy in order to get his mind off of The Hair.

''So, you new here? I haven't ever seen you around.'' Dean asks, cutting through the silence. The boy stands up with all of Dean's books in his arms and answers shyly.

''Yes, I suppose I am."

"So uh, why'd you move?''

''I transferred from the next city over, this facility has much more to offer.'' He shuffles up to Dean and shifts the books into his arms.

''Yup, I guess its a pretty great place they've got running here, only the smartest, the biggest and the best get in. I'm just here on a sports scholarship, so what about you? You must be a strait up genius like my little brother..."

"Well I wouldn't say that..." The boy interrupts Dean, blushing. Dean can't find a word in his brain other than_ cute_ as the pink on the boy's pale cheeks slowly grows."I just put a little extra effort into my classes that's all, certainly nothing special..."

Dean only has a small amount of time to watch the boy's cheeks heat up like a stove top before realizing- "Oh shit! Right! Classes! Christ! Sorry! I've really gotta go! Ahh, catch you later...Um.. name?" Dean makes a questioning hand gesture

"Castiel."

_Mhmm... Pretty name..._

_Woah, shut up brain.__  
_

"Wow, well, that's some original recipe shit right there!" Dean says quickly, trying to cut off and hide the thoughts running through his head. Castiel raises an eyebrow at him, trying to appear indifferent but Dean can see he looks slightly offended.

"No, sorry! I uh, I mean original in a good way. Its um, cool... uh, hi, I'm Dean" He manages to balance his books in his left hand for a second to give Castiel a quick hand shake with his right one. "But anyways, see ya sometime, like I said, I uhh, really gotta get to class, you know, um bye." Dean mentally slaps himself for sounding like such a nervous 8th grade girl in front of this random new guy. Dean gives Cas a quick nod, turns a 180, jogs down the hallway, down the stairs, and across campus towards class. Castiel is left standing there, blue eyes wide, surprised at Dean's fast and weird apology, introduction and goodbye. Dean half-runs to class and thanks the lord he doesn't run into anyone else with the big stack of books in his hands.

_Jesus, I've got to consider getting a backpack._

He arrives outside of the classroom a couple minutes late. He pushes the door open with the side of his hip and braces himself for the ear-splitting lecture and punishment he's sure to get from Professor Flannigan. But when he steps into the room all of the students are busy chatting away. It seemed the prof was, for once, also late this morning. Dean sighs in relief and takes a seat near the back and sets his books on his desk. And that's when he notices. His books are stacked by colors. His red psychology textbook on top, blue calculus binder on the bottom. He smirks.

_Castiel took the time and effort to sort my books into freaking rainbow-order. This guy is one weird cookie._

But weird cookie or not, Dean can't seem to get him off of his mind.

_His hair, name, eyes, clothes...that kid just seemed...different. _

Professor Flannigan shows up a few minutes later. He's a small and stout, but LOUD little man. He has a troll-face and fuzzy grey hair that sticks out each-and-every-way in crimpy tufts. He always wears mustardy, bright yellow button-up shirts and Harry Potter-like glasses that accentuate his beady little eyes. The Professor apologizes profusely for being late, its "unacceptable behaviour" he sneers. Dean smirks to himself a bit and the Professor starts class. But Dean finds it hard to concentrate. Through the whole class Dean's thoughts just keep wandering back to the new boy...

...

"Okay that's all for today, get to your next class, you hooligans." snorts Professor Flannigan, snapping Dean out of his trance. He was zoned out for pretty much the whole goddamn class.

_Son of a Bitch._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so... Hi! Um, Does any one have any ideas what sport Dean should play? I just don't want it to be something cliche like hockey or football...maybe some sort of water sport? Any suggestions? If you have any comments or requests about anything else please tell me! Or if the story just really sucks tell me that too thx! And I would also like to make a big shout out to jennabrooke7 just for being awesome :D**

After a long and distracted day at school Dean was finally walking back to his dorm. It was a very nice day but he was really too exhausted to care. His coach had been tough at practice last night. He was almost at his building when he ran into Sam's best friend Gabriel Novak.

"Oh, hey cupcake, where ya headin?" Gabe drawled with a smirk on his face as he started walking in step with Dean.

"The dormitory obviously, dude, you know where our place is- and do NOT call me cupcake"

"Well fine then, sugar-buns. Don't get your panties all bunched up"

"Damn it Gabriel, why are you following me anyway" Dean so did not need Gabe's teasing right now. He just wanted to get to he and Sam's place and pass out on the couch.

"It just so happens, princess Dean-O, that I am heading in the same direction as you because my dorm room is on the same floor as yours, dumb-ass." Gabe seemed to think for a minute. "Actually, scratch that. I'm not going to my dorm. I've just decided Sam and I are gonna study together for the big bad Math test tomorrow" Dean groaned. There was no way he would be getting any sleep with Gabriel hanging around.

"Yeah right, like any studying is gonna get done. You two are probably just gonna sit in Sam's room yelling and giggling at each other like usual. What the crap goes on in there? Hell, If I didn't know any better I'd say you two sound like a giddy couple wrestling or something" Dean teased. Gabriel's cheeks may have gotten a couple shades pinker but Dean couldn't tell because Gabe had skipped ahead to open the door of the dormitory.

"Ladies first Dean-O!" He shouted enthusiastically with that trademark shit-eating grin back on his face. Dean just muttered a sarcastic thanks because he really didn't care much right now. He slowly started to make his way up the stairs to the second floor where their rooms were. Gabe ran up ahead because he knew Sam got back from class earlier than he and Dean did and that their room would be unlocked. Dean was barely at the top of the stairs when he could hear Gabe shouting from their dorm-

"Heeyyy! Sam-I-Am! How's my favorite moose-boy!" Dean smirked to himself. When he walked in Gabe was already in the kitchen area helping himself to their food. He was standing up on the cupboard so he could reach the candy stash that was hidden on the top shelf. Sam teased him about being short but Gabe just popped a sucker in his mouth and hopped of the cupboard.

"You like it. I'm fun-sized" He declared with a low voice and wiggling eyebrows. Sam froze and his face went red. Dean decided if he couldn't take a nap maybe he could find out more about this Castiel character. So he interrupted Sam and Gabe's weird little moment-

"Hey, uh, did you guys know we have a new kid?" Dean questions.

"Oh, Yeah the one that lives down the hall with Gabe?" Pipes up Sam, glad to shift the attention away from his tomato face.

"Yup, he's my little brother" states Gabe casually.

"What!?" Dean freaks. "He can't be related to you! You're nothing alike! Why wouldn't you say anything? I didn't even know you had a brother! He lives in the building?! Are we thinking of the same guy?! The one who's dark haired and calm and quiet and-"

"Well, well, well" Gabe cuts in, "You seem pretty enthusiastic about my little brother, have you spoken to him yet or do you just admire from afar?"

"I...I" Dean stammered "Ugh, Gabe, shut up! I just ran into him this morning...uh, literally."

"Hmm, that's no proper way to introduce yourself now is it?" Gabe smiled again as he got an idea. Dean getting all flustered about his brother was just too funny.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?!" Dean yells as Gabe starts pushing Dean out towards the door.

"We are going to arrange a proper meeting for you two" Gabe grunts as he struggles to get Dean out the door.

"Gabe, Wait no!" Dean doesn't want to face the boy right now! What would he say? What if he doesn't like him? This is just unnecessary! He struggles against Gabriel's small frame and for a moment he thinks he can get free. But Gabe quickly asks Sam to help him and then Dean is just lifted off the ground and he can't escape the giant moose grip.

"Let! Me! Go! C'mon Sam! What happened to bros before hoes!?" Sam raises an eyebrow and chuckles as Gabe helps him carry Dean to the Novak's room. Dean hears the door opening, he is thrown in and lands on the rug with a thud. He quickly picks himself up off the floor and pounds on the door and fiddles with the door knob but he can't budge the damn door. Sam and Gabe must've locked it from the outside or put something in front of it. Little shit-faces, Damnit.

"Have fun! Say Hi to Cassie for me!" Gabe shouts through the door.

"Screw you guys!" Dean shouts as he hears Sam and Gabe giggle down the hall back to the Winchester's room. He really has no other choice now so he walks into the living room area. He finds an extremely confused looking Cas laying on the couch in purple Batman pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Cas gives Dean a perplexed head tilt.

"Uh, hey, I'm Dean. We met earlier today"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, someone requested for Dean to play football so I think I might suck it up and use that :) Um thanks so much to everyone who reviews or reads this, it really makes me happy! And sorry I don't know if this chapter is any good. I'm trying to get these out as fast as I can. Please point out any problems you find. But I think I'll have to take more time on the next one.**

"Hello Dean. I remember you." Castiel said with his gravel voice, staring up at Dean with big, piercing blue eyes, unconsciously making Dean nervous.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about knocking you down and all that. Um, Our brothers kinda locked us in here." Dean apologized, scratching the back of his neck.

"Really, its not a problem. My brother can be a little hmm, interesting at times." Cas said, smiling a bit with his eyes. Dean chuckles.

"I've noticed, and my brother follows him like a lost puppy. Those two are gonna be trouble. But anyways, uh, Castiel, what are you up to? It looks like we've got some time to kill." Castiel was laying on his back on the couch, propped up on his elbows. He had something that looked like a sketchbook sitting face-down on his stomach and he was twirling a pencil around with his fingers.

"I was watching Doctor Who and doodling until you came in."

The Winchester started rambling "Oh, shit sorry do you wanna finish your show? I'm interrupting, I know how annoying that is- I'll leave- no fuck I can't leave! Damn those two little bitches! I'll just go sit in the kitchen, enjoy your-"

"Dean, shut up, sit." Castiel cut in as he sat up and tapped the space beside him. He slid the sketch book under the couch and pretzel-crossed his legs. Dean was surprized at Castiel's blunt demand. Turns out the guy wasn't at shy as he seemed. Dean just raised his eyebrows and sat down.

"I'm thinking you need some Doctor Who in your life." Castiel said with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll bite, I like TV. So what's this show about?" Dean asked as he let himself sink into the comfy, white couch.

"Well, Its about an alien called The Doctor, he time travels with his companions in the TARDIS and fights other aliens and helps people." Dean chuckles.

"I don't know, that sounds like its more up Sam's alley." Dean is just as nerdy as Sam but he never tells people. Castiel calls his bluff.

"I think you lie. You're gonna love it. Just watch one episode and if you hate it you never have to watch it again."

"Alright, sure, sure, lets see this crap." Castiel gives him a defiant look and rants.

"It is not crap! It is a wonderful, adventure of a show that teaches valuable life lessons and its so inspiring and..." Dean can't help but smirk as Castiel goes on and on.

"Hey, shut up. I'm passionate about my show" Cas says when he notices Deans teasing expression. "We're going to start with the 9th Doctor and then maybe later we can go back and-" Dean cuts him off

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold up. There's nine Doctors already?! What the hell? We haven't even started..." So Castiel takes some time to explain to Dean some essential Who-knowledge. He tells him about New Who and Old Who and a couple other things that will help him understand the show better. When he finishes his little introduction he picks up the remote and switches to the episode _Rose_. He shifts on the couch so that his back is where his ass should be and his legs are hanging behind the couch. Dean is leaning back to watch the show when he looks over at Castiel.

"Son of a bitch! What are you doing?"

"I've already seen this episode so I may as well see what it's like upside down"

"You're a fuckin fruitcake." Castiel was about to be offended but when he looked over Dean was grinning at him so he just kicked him in the head and said

"Damn strait." Castiel hummed along with the theme song as the show began. Dean watched with interest at the mysterious man and the girl named Rose Tyler. Eventually Castiel had to sit right-side-up because his blood was all rushing to his head. Both boys watched quietly until the end.

"So what did you think?" Castiel asked eagerly.

"Well, damn, where can I buy it?" Dean asked . Castiel beamed.

"Uhm, I downloaded them all online but I suppose you could find them at a Wal-Mart or movie store... But I was thinking, I already own every season...So maybe you could just come over and watch them? It would save you money and trouble." Cas knew he could just lend them to Dean but he liked having him around. He was nice and he was funny and he was pretty... _pretty? _

"I like the sound of that." Dean agreed. He was happy to get a chance to see Castiel more. He was amusing.

"Alright, same time tomorrow?" Castiel asked, he tried not to seem too excited, but he didn't have many friends. Most people though he was too weird or something. And he especially didn't have many friends who would watch Doctor Who with him.

"Ugggh, sorry Castiel." Dean groaned. "I have football on Wednesdays...and Thursdays...and Mondays. But how about Tuesdays and Fridays?"

"Works for me!"

"Well, we could uh, watch another one right now..." Dean suggests.

"Ha! You're already hooked, aren't you?" Castiel teases.

"Ah, shut up" Dean says and Castiel sticks his tongue out at him then picks up the remote to play the second episode. They spend all afternoon laughing and lazing around watching The Doctor and Rose's adventures until it starts to get dark out. Dean had lost track of how many episodes they had watched.

"I'm thinking maybe I should call our brothers now."

"Yes, that would probably be a smart move. Don't want you running over any more innocent students." He joked. Dean glared at him and he winked. Dean just laughed and shook his head as he dialed Sam's number.

ring*****ring*****ring

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"Sammy give Gabriel the damn phone." Dean got up and paced over to the kitchen. Castiel followed. He wanted to see how this conversation went.

"Geez, okay, here he is." The line went silent for a moment as Sam handed the phone over.

"Well, Helloooooo sunshine! How was your little playdate? Are you and Cassie the biggest buddies ever?"

"Yes, Gabriel, our fuckin friendship is magic, we're BFF's." Dean sassed. "Can you just let me out now?"

"Dean, we unlocked it like 5 minutes after we left. It seems like you weren't trying so hard to escape-" Dean hung up.

"Sorry Castiel, I really gotta go. I'm gonna go beat the fucking shit out of your brother." Cas just laughed

"Alright, just don't go too hard on him. His face is already messed up enough." Dean cracked up.

"I'll do that Cas, see ya later." Dean spoke over his shoulder as he walked towards the door. Cas tilted his head at the nickname.

"No one has ever called me that before" Dean turned around.

"Oh. Really? Is it okay?"

"Yeah, I like it." Castiel was happy. Most people just gave him stupid nicknames just to annoy him. But not the Winchester. "Bye Dean." Dean, smiled and waved before walking out the door.

"Bye Cas."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Again, thanks so much for the support! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer, I was really tired and didn't get the chance to write for a bit. And on another note, does anyone have an ideas for a different title? This one is kinda bothering me..I'm definitely gonna change it sooner or later.**

Dean gently closed the door to the Novaks room then whipped a 360 and stormed down the hallway towards him and Sam's. Gabriel was going to pay. Dean stomped to the dorm and walked in with a slam as he violently shut the door behind him. He walked strait up to Sam's room and pounded on the door.

"GABRIEL, GET YOUR PUNK ASS OUT HERE." There was a some giggles heard from the two younger guys, a pause and then the door swung open slowly and there was Gabriel. His body language the epitome of sass as usual. His arms were folded, one hip resting on the door frame and that ridiculous smirk as always.

"Hey freckle-puff! Whats up?" He asked, making exaggerated hand gestures for emphasis. Gabriel's smugness just pissed Dean off more. He shook his head, stepped right up to Gabriel and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey woah!" Gabriel shouted, kicking his legs in the air. "Pissy now are we?! Did grumpy bear not get enough sleep last night?!"

"This is revenge! I would have gotten some sleep if it wasn't for you, jackass!" Dean bellowed as he carried Gabriel out of the room.

"Sammmmmyy! Rescue mee! Be my night in shining armor! Save me from this hideous ogar!" Gabriel was cracking up, suddenly he seemed to have realized this whole situation was hilarious. Dean simply shouted

"Sammy, stay out of it!" and Sam obeyed. He did not want to get into the middle of this. Dean didn't know what exactly he was gonna do with Gabriel but he came up with a plan pretty quick. The trickster Novak continued laughing his ass of until Dean plunked him down into the nearest trash can.

"AWW, FUCK DEAN. THIS IS NASTY!" Dean just chuckled and shut the lid tight. He kicked the trash can over and rolled it over to the Novak's dorm. Then he set it back upright and knocked on the door.

"Special delivery for Castiel Novak!" He cheered, he heard some footsteps and then the door swung open. Castiel looked at Dean, down to the trash can, then back up to Dean.

"Dean, why are you bringing me the lobby trash bin-

"I'M ALIVE!" Gabe shouted dramatically as his upper half erupted out of the trash can, his arms flailing up. He had banana bits and candy wrappers in his precious hair, slushy garbage juice staining his clothes and he stunk to high heaven. He tried to jump out of it but he didn't get high enough. His feet caught the edge of the trash can in mid-air and he faceplanted into the ugly carpet. Dean and Cas burst into absolutely roaring laughter. Dean was doubled over and red in the face. Cas was rolling around on the ground in fits.

"DEAN. OH MY GOD. YES." Castiel blurted out between laughs, arms wrapped around his sides, which felt like they would soon split.

"Oh, shut up you two!" Gabe growled as he tried to shake off some of the messy, stinky trash.

"GABE" Dean choked out "I... I CAN'T" He was hysterical "ITS TOO FUNNY...YOU DESERVED IT." This was a much better alternative then beating the snot out of him.

"Well I'm going to take a 3 hour shower!" Gabe strolled away, fists clenched, arms swinging. Dean and Cas laughed til the cows came home. They were both on the floor by now, rolling around like 3 year olds. The giggles slowly subsided then they would turn their heads and glance at each other and then they would bust out laughing all over again. Dean was really starting to like Cas. He could be just let loose and have fun when he was with him. After a while, they were finally picking themselves up off the floor.

"Thank you for that Dean" Cas beamed. Wiping a happy tear from the corner of his eye. "I haven't laughed that hard in a long time"

"My pleasure" Dean grinned back, patting Cas on he shoulder. "We better get to bed though, I dunno about you, but I'm absolutely exhausted."

"Oh, yes. I'll see you later, good night Dean!" Cas said as he turned back into his room.

"Sleep tight Cas" Dean chuckled. He made his way back to the dorm, Sam wasn't anywhere in sight so he was probably already asleep. Dean went strait to his room and passed out, limbs sprawled out and face smushed into his pillow.

The next few weeks passed by quickly. Dean and Cas found they had a couple of classes together, they started sitting beside each other and pairing up on class projects. Cas was a genius and Dean found himself just watching and smiling when Cas talked smart. The two became close friends quite fast. They both looked forward to Tuesdays, Fridays and weekends when they got to watch Doctor Who or just hang out together. Cas sometimes came to watch Dean's football practices and even though Cas probably had no idea how the game worked, Dean still tried to impress when he was there. They were becoming inseparable.

Today was Friday and they were watching their show. Cas and Dean were both wearing pajamas, it was Cas' idea that every Friday should be pajama day. Dean told him that was weird but sure enough, the next Friday there he was in a plain white T-shirt and green plaid cotton bottoms. They were lazing out on Castiel's awesome couch. At this point, it was basically like the Novak's dorm was Dean and Cas' and the Winchester's was Sam and Gabe's. It's just where they always were. Dean was just about to press play on another episode when Cas stopped him.

"Dean, maybe we should work on our History project." Cas liked getting things done as soon as possible, but right now Dean just wanted to have fun.

"C'mon Cas, Its a Friday night! Loosen up a bit!" He grinned and poked him in the side. Cas jerked and a tiny giggle escaped his lips. "Oh Cas! You're not ticklish are you?" Dean teased, he poised his hands and prepared for attack.

**So I'm super mean and I'm going to make you wait until next chapter to see what happens :D hehehe. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Good morning everybody! :D**

"Dean no! I swear I'm not" Castiel was backing up, pressing himself into his arm of the couch.

"You are a terrible liar Cas." Dean smirked. He pounced and attacked Cas' thin tummy. Cas squirmed and giggled as Dean explored with his hands, trying to find the most sensitive spot. Dean laughed and poked and tickled as Cas kicked and thrashed wildly, trying to get him off. Dean squeezed just above Cas' hips and Cas jolted so hard he was able to roll them off the couch and onto the carpet. Now he was the one in control, he was straddling Dean's thighs, his hands on the floor on either side of Dean's head. Dean looked up at him and couldn't help but think_ damn, is he gorgeous. _Cas' hair was even more messed up than usual, his cheeks were flushed. His thick pink lips were parted and panting after laughing so hard, blue eyes shimmering and electric with excitement. Dean was about to tell himself that he shouldn't be thinking like this about his best friend but his thoughts were quickly cut off. Cas' agile, soft hands were spidering up and down his forearms and along his abdomen.

"Cas! Goddammit!" He gurgled out between deep, loud barks of laughter. Cas' fingers moved under Deans arms and back up to his neck. Dean was chuckling and wriggling around on the floor helplessly. "Cas, stop! Please!"

"On one condition" Cas bargained, continuing his tickle-torture.

"Yeah" Dean stuttered and giggled as Cas pressed his thumbs below his ribcage. "Please, what?"

"We do the project now." He squeezed just above Dean's hips like Dean had done to him, making Dean jerk and laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay, Deal! Mercy! Mercy!" And just like that Cas immediately stopped, pausing with his hands over Dean's hipbones and smiling down at him victoriously. They sat there for a moment, studying each others eyes, trying to catch their breath before they realized what an awkward position this was. Dean's face glowed red and Cas hands slid off of his hips, maybe lingering a little longer then they should've. Cas stood up and gave Dean a hand to help him off the ground. They brushed imaginary dirt off themselves as Dean broke the silence.

"Uh, I'll go grab our books" He said and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"Yep" Cas answered. He sat down on the couch, back pressing up against the armrest, pretzel crossed his legs and waited for Dean. Dean felt like something had changed between him and Cas, something he couldn't reverse. He came back and tossed Cas' history books into his lap before plopping down onto the couch, facing him. They flipped their pages and found the assignment in a not-so-comfortable silence. Luckily the awkwardness quickly subsided as Cas began talking about the project with his usual passion for learning. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and swung his feet up to hang off the back out the couch. He didn't want this sudden weird feeling he was getting to wreck their friendship. He didn't even want to think about what this feeling was or what it meant. He tried to concentrate on what Cas was saying instead of how mesmerizing his velvety voice was. Or how he managed to look adorable and alluring at the same time in his spiderman pajama bottoms and black V-neck. He mostly succeeded to push all those strange thoughts out of his mind for a while and he and Cas worked through the project happily and fairly sufficiently.

* * *

Over the next little while Dean was finding it harder and harder to stay away from Castiel. He often slept on Cas' super-comfy couch instead of making the 20 step walk over to his own dorm. The smallest things with Cas started affecting him. Their hands would touch when he passed him the remote or Cas would playfully bump into Dean as they passed in the hallway and Dean would get butterflies in the bottom of his stomach. Dean barely saw Sam and Gabe anymore. Those two had become basically stuck together. The were always hanging out in the Winchesters dorm or out wreaking havoc on the school grounds. Sometimes when Dean came home and asked Sam what he and Gabe had been up to that day, Sam would blush furiously and say stuff like-

"Oh, you know, just stuff and uh...things" then hurry off to his room.

Dean thought maybe something weird was going on with the two trouble makers but he elected to ignore it for now. He had too much of a certain person on his mind to think about much else. One day after class Dean decided he was going to try to impress this certain person.

"Cas, teach me how to draw." Cas was always carrying around his sketchbook. He didn't like to show anyone his pictures but Dean had caught a few glimpses and he seemed pretty good. From what Dean could tell he mostly drew nature. He had seen a sketch he had done of a flower and it was beautiful. It looked just like the real thing, except somehow Cas managed to make it look even better. Dean wanted to show him that he could draw too if he tried.

"Um, Dean I'm not like an art teacher. I kind of just experiment with my drawings, I have no idea how to-"

"Nope, sit down Cas, your pictures are awesome and you're gonna teach me how. I know you can." Castiel blushed at Dean's mention of his drawings and went to grab his things. He sat down at the kitchen table beside Dean and slid over an empty page from his sketchbook and a sharp pencil.

"Alright fine. To start, lets see where you're at. Try to draw me an apple."

**Damn! I have never had to try so hard not to turn something into smutt! I usually never have that problem, I don't usually write smutt but the tickle-fight...man it would've been so easy, hehehe. Uhm, well any ways, I'm sorry that this story might seem really jumpy or something but its basically because this is just a collection of scene ideas that I'm trying to conjoin into a tangible story line. Oops? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derp derp derp. Derp, derp derp. Derp derp!**

Dean started drawing what he believed was a perfectly acceptable apple. Cas watched his hands closely as he drew, then raised an eyebrow at him when he stopped so soon. All he had drawn was a circle with a vertical line sticking out the top.

"Uh, Dean, what is that?"

"Its an apple! What the hell do you think it is?" Dean retorted defensively.

"Ohh, you've got alot to learn" Castiel smiled and shook his head. Dean sighed, this wasn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be impressing Cas. "Okay, its okay, just watch me." Cas instructed. He took the pencil, pulled out a paper of his own and shuffled his chair closer to Dean to show him. "First of all, apples aren't completely circular, they've got some curve to them on either side and little dips and the bottom and and top" He said as he drew a light outline of an apple.

"Oh." Dean said as Cas handed the pencil back to him.

"Alright, give it another try" Dean put pencil to page and drew almost an exact copy of Cas' example. He grinned as Castiel commented "Much Better! Now next-" And Cas proceeded to run Dean through all the steps of drawing a realistic looking apple. He showed him how to make the stem, how to show texture, how to shade, thickening the outlines and on and on. In a short amount of time Dean could draw quite a gorgeous fruit all by himself. "That looks really good Dean! You're catching on fast!" Dean was extremely pleased, he looked to Cas beside him.

"Well maybe you're just a really good teacher" Castiel blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Really, its nothing." He looked back up and the two locked gazes, then they were both smiling at each other like idiots. They got trapped in each others eyes. Dean lost track of time for a bit as he studied Cas' big, pretty blues. He hadn't noticed how close they had gotten. Knees were touching under the table and their faces were only about a hands length apart when Cas seemed to snap back in to reality. He didn't move, he just blinked a few times then smiled again. "Do you wanna learn more?"

"Hell yeah." They continued drawing for the rest of the afternoon. Sometimes actually making progress, sometimes joking around. Dean drew his interpretation of Sam's "bitchface" and made Cas laugh pretty hard. Dean was feeling a bit dizzy from their close proximity. Their legs were still touching under the table and sometimes when Dean was drawing, Cas would fold his hand over Deans to guide him through a tricky part of a sketch. When they were all done drawing Dean made Cas hang his apple picture on the fridge. They decided to watch Doctor Who as usual to finish off the evening. It was a bit chilly in the dorm so Cas grabbed the duvet from his bed. He and Dean settled in to the couch, sitting much closer than necessary. Dean was leaned back and stretched out. Cas sat up and had one of his pretzel-folded legs pressed up against the side of Deans thigh. They had made it quite far through the series, they were on the episode where Rory and Amy leave and they were mentally preparing themselves for major feels. Throughout the episode they got closer and closer, snuggling up under the duvet, legs tangling, shoulder to shoulder. Neither of them said anything, they were definitely doing this just because they were cold. Near the end of the episode Dean looked over and saw a few silent tears rolling down Cas' face. He leaned over and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Shh, its okay Cas. Its not real."

"I know Dean, its just a show I'm fine." But when it was over he was still crying and he just looked so alone so Dean pulled him into his arms. Cas gave in to his emotions and put his arms around Dean's waist like he was a giant teddy bear and blinked tears into his shirt. Dean rubbed comforting circles into his back and they held each other for a long time, even after Cas stopped crying. Eventually Dean noticed Cas' breathing slow. He had fallen asleep. Dean didn't wanna wake him up so he just shifted as gently as he could to lay on his back on the couch. Cas was still wrapped around him and nuzzled into his chest. Dean looked down at sleeping Cas, he could watch him sleep forever, he looked so peaceful and adorable. He ran his hands slowly through his soft hair like he'd wanted to do for so long.

"Goodnight Cas" He whispered, and settled down to sleep.

**Sorry, this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I don't even know what I'm doing**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! This chapter took FOREVER but its exam season for us and everything so I've just been really short on time. Thanks to everyone for their support and to my friends on this website for continuing to talk to me despite my total lameness :) Uhh, I don't know if I segwayed into the realtionship too fast or if the fluff is just too much, ehrrr... Its pretty corny alright? I hope you still enjoy this chapter, gimme some feedback if you like!**

Castiel was usually cold in the morning, but not today. He felt something warm wrapped around him, and good smelling too. It was a familiar scent but he couldn't quite place it. He was still half asleep so he decided he really didn't care what the warm, sweet smelling thing was. He just knew that it was soft, yet strong and _so damn comfy_. He breathed it in, nuzzled his face into it and held tighter as he let himself drift back into unconsciousness.

Castiel stirred again, he could feel the glowing morning sun and that same warm presence beneath him. He squirmed and slowly blinked his eyes open, his face was shoved into the front of a white t-shirt and his legs were intertwined with someone else's. _What the?.._ He tilted his head up to see Dean Winchester asleep and breathing deep and slow. "Oh." he whispered, as last evening came flooding back into his mind. Cas thought he should probably get up, but he found he really didn't want to. He just lay there watching Dean and soaking in the morning sunlight peeking through the window. He wanted to get closer. He crawled up a bit until their chests were flush. Cas' face was hovering right over Dean's. Cas could see every detail and his eyelashes fluttered at the feel of Deans breath on his cheeks. His features were all softened by sleep and Cas could count every freckle on his face. He wanted to touch it. He leaned in a bit closer still and when their noses were almost touching Dean's eyes suddenly flicked open. Cas' jumped back and ended up sitting on Dean. "I.. uh, was... I.. um." Cas tried to explain but Dean just chuckled.

"Good morning Cas" He smiled sleepily, giving up an such an adoring look it made Cas blush.

"Oh, um, Hello Dean." Dean smiled wider. "Well, uh, we should have some breakfast. We have class today and I think we've already slept in..." Cas said as he tried to crawl off of Dean, but Dean wasn't having that. He pulled Cas back down and wrapped his arms around him.

"Nope, you're not leaving yet. You're my little teddy bear now. Class can wait." In the beauty and sleepyness of the morning Dean was a little braver then he would've normally been. Cas was almost speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say other than

"Okay." At this Dean sighed contentedly, he pulled Cas closer and Cas hesitantly but happily snuggled his face into the space between Dean's shoulder and neck. Dean brought a hand up and ran it slowly through Cas' thick hair, Cas practically _purred_ and Dean could feel the deep sound vibrate against his abdomen. They lay there for awhile and eventually Cas had to go to the bathroom, when he returns Dean pulls him right back down again, laying on his side with Cas' back pressed up against his chest and holding his thin frame tight.

"Dean." Cas says quietly

"Yeah Cas?" Dean murmurs into the back of his ear.

"What are we?" There had been tension between them for a long time. They both knew they were at least a little more then friends but never brought it up. Cas was nervous but he knew they would have to say something eventually and this seemed like a really fitting opportunity.

"What exactly do you mean?" Dean was scared about this question, he didn't know how to say what Cas meant to him. He was worried, what if Cas didn't feel the same way?

"Like what am I to you? If you were to put a label on me what would you call me?" typical Dean being Dean tried to avoid the question.

"You first."

"Hey, no fair! It was my question, you first." Cas said, directing the pressure back at Dean, but reassuringly taking one of his hands under the blanket. Dean took a deep breath.

"I could never put a label on you Cas." Dean mumbled nervously, voicing his feelings was not his strong point. "You're just Castiel, you are your own category in itself. There is no one like you and I don't know how to tell you how I feel but I can say this. I want you to be mine to keep, I don't want to share, I want more days like this and I always want... " Dean trailed off as he felt Cas turn his head and press his lips so lightly against his neck.

''Shh, I understand. Don't worry. I'm yours" he whispered. Dean breathed a heavy sigh of relief and closed his eyes. They cuddled and fell in and out of sleep for a few hours, then got up to make breakfast. The kitchen was soon full of laughter and delicious late breakfast smells. Dean would press up behind Cas and help him with the eggs he was making on the stove or belt out one of his favorite rock songs to make Cas giggle. The two of them managed eat, get ready and make it to one full class that day. Cas didn't complain too much about missing school because they could afford that one day, their marks were fairly high, they were hard workers. They spent the class sitting next to each other and trying to pay attention to the professor. When class was finally over they linked hands in the hallway. After laying around majority of the day, Cas and Dean thought it would be good to go see what their brothers were up to. Cas went to drop his books off in his dorm while Dean went to see if Sam and Gabe were in the Winchester dorm. Dean opened the door and set his stuff down, for once he didn't hear laughing coming from Sam's room, _hm, maybe they're at some party or something._ He decided to check the room anyways. He walked over and opened the door to find a big surprise- Sam was sprawled out, shirtless on his bed while Gabe was licking and sucking all over his chest and abdomen, the both of them panting and making the most low toned, obscene noises.

"JESUS CHRIST SAMMY. I DID NOT NEED TO SEE-!" Gabe whipped around and Sam quickly sat up, shocked. Neither had noticed he even came in. Sam blushed furiously.

"I was going to tell you Dean but I uhh-" Dean cut him off.

"Whatever Sammy, it doesn't matter, just lock your damn door next time!'' Dean quickly slipped out of his dorm and back to Castiel's.

"Did you find them?"

"Yeah, but they were uh, busy."

"Busy?" Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think this is something they should tell you themselves." Cas still looked confused but nodded. "I guess we'll have to find something else to do."

**Alright, probably just one more chapter and then this story is do-oone. Umm, soo how should I end it? I would love some suggestions, should it be fluffy again or should I try smut? That would be interesting because I kinda never write smut, but I could definately try it out. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm, um smut never happened because my brain is just a giant fluff-fest apparently. If I write another chapter that's probably whats gonna go down. Okay, I know some of this stuff is so cliche and cheesy as always, but whatever, I wanted it. Ooh, Also, I advise listening to the song that Dean and Cas are listening to on the radio when they are, It makes it alot more fun :)**

* * *

Dean and Cas started holding hands and cuddling all the time, doing couple things and they were so happy. Dean had basically moved in with Castiel and they sometimes went on double dates with Sam and Gabriel. Sam and Gabriel's relationship was alot more um... intimate you might say, but Dean and Cas were in no rush, just looking at each other seemed to send a warm, cuddly spark into their chests and that was all they needed for now. They still hadn't even kissed yet.

They had decided that tonight, they would go on a little drive. they hung around in the dorm on alot of Friday nights and they thought they should get outside. Dean had a place he wanted to take Cas, but he wouldn't tell him where. They were walking down to the parking lot and Cas wouldn't stop asking where they were going. Dean laughed

"Cas! Just quit it, you don't wanna spoil the surprise!"

"Deeeean! Just give me a hint, Pleease? I'm dying! I can't wait any longer!" Cas, exclaimed dramatically making Dean chuckle again.

"Well just don't get your expectations too high Cas, its not like I'm taking you to Disney World or something. Its just somewhere I like to go when I need to clear my head."

"But I need to know! Just tell me, what direction is it? How many miles? C'mon tell me something!" Cas looked up at Dean with kitten eyes.

"Fuck Cas! Not the face! I won't be able to resist!" He teased, pretending to cover his eyes and ran the rest of the way to the Impala, making Cas chase him.

"Hey! Dean! No fair, wait up!" Cas giggled, running after him. Dean made it to the Impala first, so he opened Cas' door for him.

"Well, aren't you chivalrous tonight?" Cas smirked, when he caught up.

"Damn rights I am" Dean smiled as Cas slid into the shotgun seat and he into the drivers, both breathing a little heavy from running. He started the car.

"Oh, baby" Dean stroked the dash when the Impala started with some clunking noises. "Poor, girl, doesn't get enough TLC when I live on campus." Cas smiled a bit to himself. In a weird way, Deans obsession with his car was kind of endearing. "Alright, lets get this show on the road." Dean backed out and Cas put on the radio. They always listened to the classic station because it had stuff they both liked. Dean liked music like Led Zepellin and Kansas, whereas Cas liked things like Elvis and The Beatles better. The car rides were usually fairly quiet save for humming or yelling and laughing along with the music, depending on the song. It was never uncomfortable, they just really liked being with each other and they could enjoy silent company. Dean drove for quite awhile, they were out of the city and the sun was barely peeking over the horizon.

"Dean, I think I know why you won't tell me where we're going." Dean glanced at him and smiled with his eyes. Cas looked so pretty in the shadows and colors of the disappearing sun, he had concentrate hard to get his eyes back on the road.

"Why's that Cas?"

"Because you don't know where we're going either." Dean rumbled with laughter.

"Don't worry Cas, we're almost there, see that those trees a ways up the road?" Dean pointed, Cas nodded. "Thats where we're heading" Cas wondered why Dean was taking him to a clump of trees. By the time Dean drove the distance and took a turn, the sun was no longer visible and the moon was making itself known. As they drove on the trees got thicker and thicker, making it very dark until eventually they came to a small clearing. Dean drove his car right into the center and parked his Chevy. "Alright, We're here, hop out Cas." Castiel tilted his head but did as instructed. Dean cranked the music in the Impala so they could hear it from outside, he quickly got out and crawled up on the impala hood and then the roof. "C'mon Cas!" He grinned as sat down and patted the car. Cas hesitated.

"But Dean, what if we damage baby?" Dean smiled even bigger.

"Baby'll be fine Cas, besides, what's the point of having a kick ass car if you're too paranoid to enjoy it!" So Cas crawled up after Dean and sat down in between Dean's legs. I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing came on the Impala speakers. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, he whispered into his hair. "You ready, angel?" Castiel shivered.

"Ready for what?" Dean leaned back, laying down and let Cas fall onto his chest. In this little clearing all they could see was the stars. Suddenly Cas understood why Dean had taken him here. It was so beautiful, he was laying on the Impala, listening to Aerosmith and he was with Dean. It was all that mattered. It was simple but it was perfect. He intertwined his hands with Dean's "Dean."

"Hm?" Cas felt Dean's voice rumble softly on his back.

"I... I think I'm in love with you... I, um...Yeah. I love you Dean Winchester." He turned his head and looked down at Dean, who had tears in his beautiful green eyes. He was staring at Castiel like he had just saved his life.

"Castiel Novak, I love you so much, I swear I was born the day I met you. Everything else seems to be irrelevant. I want to hold you until the world ends. I want to cuddle on the beach. Will you marry me?"

"WHAT?" Cas gasped. Dean chuckled.

"Okay, so maybe that will have come later. I'm sorry but I just want you tied to me. I know its sounds stupid but I feel like you were actually made for me. And maybe I was made for you." Cas turned so he was hovering over Dean. He tried to say everything he couldn't explain with his eyes, which were tearing up now too. He leaned down and kissed Dean on the nose. Dean leaned up, grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him on the mouth so tenderly, happy tears mixing together as they slid down their faces. They held on to each other, kissing every inch of their partners face, whispering sweet nothings into each other's skin and hair. They fell asleep on the roof of the impala, so close, intertwined, it was impossible to tell where Cas started and where Dean ended.

**Heee hee! There! Good or Bad?! I would love some reviews, ummm should I write one more chapter or does that seem like a good place to end it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh goodness, so I've been absent from this story for a while and I went back and read over the last chapter and holy shit my writing is cheesy as fuck. hehe, whatever. But uh, anyways I never was going to post this chapter because I don't really like it that much (like wow its really really dumb. actually this scene was my original idea and the story was supposed to lead up to this but that didnt happen at all because i guess things change and this part is just... I dunno don't judge me) and my story had kinda come to a good end but somebody asked for it after all this time and well ask and you shall receive I guess..**

Dean had to leave for a few days to a far away football game with his team. Castiel was sad, a couple days seemed like forever to him. Who would sit with him in class? Who would make him breakfast when he was too lazy to get up? Who would take him to lunch at that quiet little shop they always go to? Who would kiss him randomly in public and make him blush and... Cas' thoughts were interrupted by his body deciding to have ridiculous coughing fit. Great, he felt like shit on top of it all. He would just have to deal with it in his own ways he supposed. He got sicker and sicker throughout the weekend and none of the stuff he was trying was working.

* * *

Dean walked up the stairs of the dormitory. He was tired, but he was smiling. He couldn't wait to see his little angel again. He walked through the hall and opened the door to he and Cas' dorm (they had decided it would make more sense if he and Gabe traded places) When he arrived in the living room he was met with quite a sight.

There was a giant sculpture made from chairs and random objects from inside the the dorm. A big, white sheet with a face drawn on was thrown over it. It looked like an big, messed up Halloween ghost. Beside the sculpture was Castiel, decked out in his acid-wash jeans and a fluffy vest with no shirt underneath, concentrating hard on a battle with this structure. He was stabbing and slashing at it weakly with heavy-looking sword. He was sweating, sick as a dog, but he looked determined.

"Cas! What the hell are you doing?! Where on earth did you get a sword!?" Cas jumped in surprise. He turned and saw Dean.

"Ahoy, Winchester! Come help me defeat this foul beast!" Dean stared at him incredulously. Castiel was clearly not thinking straight He strode up to him, snatched away the sword and put his hand on Cas' forehead. Yep, he was absolutely burning up. Dean took Cas by the shoulders and pushed back him until he was sat down on the couch.

"Cas, I think this fever of yours is messing with your head, you need to lie down. Just stay here, I'll grab you a drink." He started padding off towards the kitchen.

"But Dean wait! It is essential that we defeat the creature!" Dean paused in his steps, turning to face Castiel.

"And why is that?"

"It is a symbolic representation of my illness and when it goes down, I will get better!" Dean shook his head smirking. This guy is off his rocker right now. But Dean played along.

"Is that so Cas?" Cas nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, I'll kick its ass." Dean waltzed over to the strange tower of crap and gave it one good kick and it came toppling down. Cas cheered, rushing up to Dean and hugging him as tight as he could.

"MY HERO!" Dean laughed but scolded him,

"Cas, seriously! You need to sit down! I'll go get you some water." Cas pouted but did as told. Dean came back and sat beside Cas and helped his shaky hands drink the water.

Despite Cas' protest, Dean spent the whole rest of the day taking care of him. He helped him change into some comfier pajamas, brought him medicine and rubbed comforting circles on his arms and back. He tried to get him to eat and drink as much as possible. He didn't know much about illnesses but he did his best with the help of the internet. Dean was really seeing some improvement by the end of the evening. He went to fetch another glass of water but when he came back, Cas was sleeping. Dean smiled fondly at the finally peaceful boy. He started cleaning up the mess from the toppled structure they had defeated today, but Cas stirred, His eyes cracking open a tad.

"Dean?" Dean stopped his cleaning and came over to him, crouching down to talk to the sleepy Novak.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Will you stay here? Can you lay with me?" Dean smiled

"Of course Cas."

"Thank you Dean" Dean sat down on the couch, lifting Cas' head and setting it back down on his lap. Cas made a kitten-like sound of contentment and closed his eyes, curling up and wrapping his arms around Deans thighs. Dean brushed his hands through Cas' soft, dark hair as he watched him drift off again. He loved him so much. He leaned down and kissed him on the temple before leaning back and falling asleep sitting up after a long, long day.

Meanwhile Sam and Gabe rode off on a camel into the sunset.

**OKAY THE END**

**Unless you want to read one chapter later...WAHAHA but that is going to be posted probably a while from now and separate from this story, but I will tell you guys when I post it ^_^ hehe, also, Sorry about last sentence of this but it's an inside joke and I desperately hope the person it was directed to gets it! Thanks soooo much for all the support on this story! Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed or favorited or just talked to me. Thanks for putting up with my ridiculous fluff and my noob writing skills. Love you all! :D  
**


	10. So hey guys! One more thing

**OK guys! So i've started writing that tiny little sequel I said I might do! Its called Messy Twister and you could probably find it on my profile. It will most likely get smutty but so far its just kinda fluff. There will almost SURELY only be two chapters because I have some other ideas for fics and I just kinda want to move on.**

**plz tell me what you think if you wish to read it! thank you for all the feedback on this fic, you guys have been so lovely and encouraging thank you so much!**

**bye for now ^3^**


End file.
